greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Larfleeze
two question? his ring steals the ID of a person and turns them into constructs for his Corp, making him the only living being in his Corps, so my questions are: 1. in the blackest night event, all of the beings he killed that became his corps, came back to life (sort of) as black lanterns, yet we still see orange lanterns in the fight near the end, if the body's have been reanimated should not the orange lanterns (constructs) have gone bye-bye? 2. did he absorb himself? since he has an orange lantern that looks just like him or was that one of the other beings that was with him when he found the lantern millions of years ago and he can talk though it to the Gardians like it was shown in the comic book? 14:07, May 3, 2012 (UTC) answering questions The Orange Light of Avarice can steal a person's identity by killing them, creating a ghost-like constuct completely under the Orange Lantern's control. It does leave a body behind, however, and this is what the Black Rings home in on, turning the body into a personified Black Lantern with the memory of the being but not acting as if it would have acted, but according to the Black Ring program. So you could have a Orange construct and a Black Lantern at the same time. Larfleeze killed others of his team/group when he first got the Orange Battery, and these were made into Orange Constucts, or else other members of his species were killed by the Orange Light and made into Larfleeze's constructs. This is why you might see creature like Larfleeze as constructs. Jhpace1 15:32, May 3, 2012 (UTC)jhpace1 During The Blackest Night during was a time were Orange Lantern Corps Contructs and there Black Lantern Corps Bodies were both active during the event. Larfleeze is able to create a construct version of himself when it is need however to be a member of the Orange Lantern Corps other than Larfleeze you have to be dead. There was a point during War of The Green Lanterns were Larfleeze was alive and didn't have his Orange Lantern Power Ring on because he was trapped in The Book of The Black and his Orange Lantern Power Ring was being used by Green Lantern (Hal Jordan). From Rod12 Name How can Larfleeze be listed as his real name when the trivia clearly states his real name isn't known?? ---Marc Zaddy (talk) 22:28, September 25, 2014 (UTC) There's honestly two different answers to that question one Larfleeze is his real name because as up until this point in the comics it's been stated as that is his real name. The other answer to the question there was an issue during The Brightest Day Story Arc of Green Lantern (Volume 4) where it stated that Larfleeze isn't his real name however it seems that statement or in this case story point about the character was eventually abandoned and not used at all during any appearances of the character. I hope this answers your question if not please let me know. From Rod